


Haiboku en el Pais de las Maravillas

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: .





	1. Chapter 1

\-  **¡Shori! ¡Juega conmigo un rato, anda!** **  
** El chico de pelo rosa al que no se le veía el rostro no levantó la cabeza de su libro. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano pequeño le imploraba que le prestara algo de atención.   
\-  **Boku… ¿Por qué no buscas algo para leer? ¡Mira! ¡Este libro es muy divertido! Va de un paladín y un mago que…** **  
** \-  **Baaaah.** -Haiboku sacó la lengua. - **¡No se va al aire libre a leer! ¡Se va a jugar! Además ese libro no tiene fotos.** **  
** \-  **Bueno… Hay muchos buenos libros sin fotos.** **  
** \-  **Ya… En tu mundo. Pero en el mio no.** -El pequeño dio una vuelta, hasta caer a la hierba.-  **En mi mundo TODOS los libros tendrían fotos y dibujos.**   
\-  **En tu mundo, eh...**   
Shori rodó los ojos con un suspiro y volvió a enfocarse en las páginas del libro con portada roja. Su hermano pequeño dio un par de golpes en el suelo a modo de protesta, intentando desconcentrarlo. Pero no funcionaba. Nada funcionaba. Era como si Shori hubiese sido transportado a otro mundo. Que aburrido…

 

Haiboku comenzó a caminar buscando algo con lo que distraerse. ¿Pero con qué? A pesar de que Shori le había llevado al bosque no había nada que hacer a solas…    
Siguió caminando con un palo en la mano, dando golpes a los árboles a ver si así conseguía que saliese una ardilla o algo así. ¿Libros? ¡Tonterías! ¿Para qué quería libros cuando podía vivir sus propias aventuras en su propio mundo? En su mundo podía ser un paladín, o un mago, o las dos cosas. ¡Por que en su mundo él era el dueño!  En su mundo todo sería genial. Los animales hablarían y jugarían con él. Todos los perros, gatos…   
- **¡Aaah! ¡Llego tarde!**   
Y… ¿Conejo?    
No, espera. Eso era un chico. ¡Además de su edad! Pasó por su lado tan rápido que casi no lo vió. ¡A lo mejor podía convencerlo para jugar! Llevaba un gorro y orejitas de conejo. Definitivamente tenía que ser alguien divertido así que empezó a seguirlo. Corrió y corrió detrás del desconocido pero era demasiado rápido. Incluso para él. Cuando pasaron como unos diez minutos, decidió llamarlo.   
\-  **¡Oye, tú! ¡Espera!** **  
** El chico redujo su velocidad, pero no se detuvo.   
\-  **¿Esperar? ¿A quién?** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? ¡Pues a mi!**   
\-  **¿A ti? ¿Y tú quién eres?**   
\-  **¡Haiboku! ¡Haiboku Kinshitsu!**   
El chico se detuvo tan rápido que Boku chocó contra su espalda. Empezaba a hartarse un poco de este rarito y ahora dudaba que fuese un buen compañero de juegos… Mirándolo mejor, estaba vestido como un lunático, y su pelo verde tampoco era muy normal que digamos…   
Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta. Las orejas no estaban pegadas a su gorro, si no a su pelo. Y… ¿Acababan de moverse?   
\-  **Eh… ¿¡EH!?** **  
** El chaval parecía no inmutarse. Sacó de su bolsillo un reloj dorado y resopló.   
\-  **Llego muy tarde… Ah…** -Levantó su mirada marrón al rostro asustado del albino. - **¿Sigues ahí? ¡Buff! ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo! Hasta luego, Alice.**   
\-  **¿Alice…?**   
Ante sus ojos el tipo se metió dentro de una madriguera en la ruta de un enorme árbol. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en eso antes…? Al saltar pudo ver en el trasero del chico una cola de conejo blanca.    
¿Es que era un conejito de verdad? Pero eso no podía ser… ¿verdad?   
\-  **¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMO HAIBOKU!** -Gritó con ambas manos a los lados de su boca. Su nombre resonó por toda la madriguera.   
¿Tan profunda era…?   
Se sentó, ladeando la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora…? Se giró y miró a ambos lados. No veía a Shori por ninguna parte. De verdad que había corrido mucho para alcanzar al chico con orejas de conejo. No podía rendirse ahora, ¿verdad?

Miró su mano derecha. Ahí tenía aún el palo que estaba usando para dar golpes a los árboles. Se acercó poco a poco a la madriguera y metió la mano. Dio un par de estocadas pero no llegaba hasta el fondo. Se arrimó para llegar más lejos, pero nada. No había final al foso. Asomó la cabeza, con expresión confusa intentando ver al niño con orejas de conejo… Nope. Nada. Todo oscuro.    
\-  **¿Holaaaa?** -Su voz resonó una vez más por el agujero. - **¿Conejitoooooooo?**   
Frunció el ceño. Haiboku odiaba ser ignorado. Ahora era personal.   
\-  **¡OYE, CONEJO!**   
Metió el brazo entero, pero palideció al ver que no llegaba al fondo. Cuando volvió a subirlo se apoyó en un trozo de tierra, con tan mala suerte que este se desprendió haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Todo su cuerpo se precipitó dentro de la enorme y oscura madriguera que se llenó de sus gritos.   
\-  **¡WAAAAAAAH! ¡SHORI!** -Lloriqueó extendiendo las manos hacia la entrada, pero era inútil. Estaba cayendo, y probablemente acabaría siendo aplastado.

 

Un minuto. Cinco. Diez. En algún momento la garganta del chico había dejado de emitir sonido. Aburrido, abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Aún seguía cayendo? Maldita sea. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en morir?   
Una luz le hizo pensar que era el final de su camino, pero no… Era.. ¿Una vela flotando? Abrió mucho los ojos e hizo lo posible para nadar en el aire hasta alcanzarla. Al menos ahora podía ver que había a su alrededor. Si eso alguna vez fue una madriguera, ahora desde luego no. Un sofá… Una mesilla… ¿Té? Era como si el salón de una casa cayese junto a él. Levantó una ceja.   
Ahora que se fijaba, su caída había disminuido en velocidad considerablemente. Probablemente porque su vestido estaba haciendo de paracaídas.   
Espera… ¿VESTIDO?    
\-  **¿En qué momento…?** -Susurró. Dejó la vela en la mesilla, y usó ambas manos para bajar la tela de la falda, pero eso hizo que cayera más rápido de nuevo. - **¡ESPERA, NO!**   
Volvió a dejar que el vestido le hiciera planear como un pajarillo. Al menos… Al menos así no iba a morir, ¿no?   
Por culpa de la velocidad dejó atrás el salón flotante y con ello su luz. Se agarró una mejilla, aburrido. ¿Algún día sus pies volverían a pisar el suelo…? Su respuesta no se hizo de esperar cuando sin sentido de nuevo empezó a caer a una velocidad vertiginosa. Por lo menos no fue mucho tiempo, porque antes de darse cuenta se había estampado con la cara contra un suelo de mármol.   
\-  **Ay… Ay… Ouch…**   
Entre quejidos se levantó limpiándose el polvo del… Vestido. Ahora que se fijaba era bastante lindo. Dio un par de vueltas para hacer que se moviese, y con ello se miró las mangas y los zapatos. Parecía una muñequita británica. No es que no le gustase, es sólo que le parecía… Raro. No recordaba haberse cambiado… ¿O sí?   
\-  **Tarde… Es muy tarde…** -Una voz resonó por la sala en la que se encontraba. No había duda. Cruzó una esquina corriendo y ahí estaba. El conejo.   
\-  **¡TÚ!** -Señaló acusatoriamente.   
El chico se giró asustado, señalándose a sí mismo.   
\-  **¿Eh... ? ¿Yo?**   
\-  **¡TÚ! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!** **  
** \-  **¿E-EEEEH? ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!**   
De nuevo lo empezó a perseguir solo que esta vez por una serie de pasillos y salas de colores extraños, todas de mármol. El conejo de orejas blancas y pelo verde parecía realmente asustado, y no era para menos. Haiboku tenía esa expresión de ira que significaba que no iba a pasar nada bueno.   
Cuando pensó que por fin iba a cogerlo, el niño cruzó una puerta y le cerró en las narices. No. Eso no ayudaba en su enfado.   
\-  **¡MALDITO CONEJO! ¡VEN AQU…! … ¿Eh?** -Entró en la puerta, pero no había nadie.    
Era una sala completamente vacía. Pero… Eso no podía ser.   
Ojeó alrededor, pero nada. Era pequeña con las paredes cubiertas por un papel con dibujitos de tazas. Sólo había una mesa en mitad de la habitación con una botellita que prefirió no tocar.   
\-  **¿Dónde se ha metido…?** -Susurró para sí mismo.   
\-  **Asumo que buscas al conejo.** -Una voz grave hizo que diese un salto enorme. Se giró, pero… Nadie. ¿Era invisible? - **Aquí abajo.**   
Sus ojos azabache bajaron hasta el suelo. Eso era… ¿Una persona? Se arrodilló y consiguió ver a un hombre del tamaño de una nuez. Moreno y vestido de guardia… ¿De verdad podía existir una persona así?    
Después del conejo… Tampoco es que le sorprendiese mucho.   
\-  **Oh… Um… Sí…** -Boku se puso algo nervioso. ¿Le había visto gritar como un loco…? Qué vergüenza. - **¿Sabe usted dónde se ha metido?**   
El tipo, con una araña en su mejilla sonrió un poco.   
\-  **No tienes que ser tan formal, chico. Ha entrado por esa puerta.** -Movió su bracito hacia una puerta tan diminuta como él. Casi parecía una ratonera.   
\-  **¿Esa…? Pero… ¿Cómo?** -Boku suspiró confuso.   
- **¿Cómo si no? Es fácil si lo piensas.** -El señor pequeño se colocó una mano en la barbilla. - **Una habitación cerrada con una sola puerta, en la que solo se encuentra una mesa con una botella. ¿Cómo cruzó el conejo por la puerta diminuta? Sólo hay una respuesta.** **  
** Acabó señalando al niño con confianza en la mirada. Este parpadeó.   
\-  **¿Y esa es?**   
- **¡Bebió de la botella!**   
\-  **Oh.** -Haiboku se levantó con cuidadito y caminó hasta la mesa. En ella estaba la botella que contenía un líquido celeste. Tenía una etiqueta que no había visto antes. - **¿”Bébeme”? Uh… No parece muy fiable.**   
El hombre se encogió de hombros.    
\-  **Haz lo que quieras. Soy el guardia de la puerta no el encargado de hacer que críos desconocidos beban cosas.**   
\-  **¿Eso es un trabajo…?** -Resopló de vuelta. - **Bien… Si no hay otra manera…**   
Tampoco es como si pudiese volver a casa. Escalar esa madriguera tan profunda iba a llevarle horas. ¡Días incluso!    
Se cubrió la nariz y abrió la boca con los ojos bien cerrados. Sin pensarlo mucho más bebió de un trago todo lo que había en la botellita.    
\-  **Que exagerado…** -Rió el tipo, apoyándose contra la puertecita.   
\-  **Oh… No está tan malo después de todo.** -Haiboku se relamió algunas gotitas azules que quedaron en sus labios. - **Sabe como a mora… Y tarta de fresa. ¡Oh! ¡Y también un poco a manzana!** **  
** Mientras el chico saboreaba el líquido no se dio cuenta de que cada vez se estaba haciendo más y más pequeño. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que ahora su botellita era casi tan grande como él. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se giró asustado.    
\-  **Anda. Lo conseguiste, chico.** -El hombre ahora era gigante. Bueno, no gigante. Pero sí que más alto que él. Era más alto que Shori también. Puede que incluso más que su padre.   
\-  **Woaaah.** -Examinó al tipo de arriba a abajo. Su ropa de guardia se parecía en algo a la del conejito. Espera… - **¡CIERTO! ¡EL CONEJO! Un placer, señor. ¡Gracias!** **  
** \-  **Oye...**   
Salió corriendo hacia la puerta. El tipo extendió una mano para avisarlo de algo, pero era muy tarde. Boku estaba enfrente de la puerta. Agarró el pomo con ambas manos y una enorme sonrisa, pero… Nope. No abría.   
\-  **… ¿Eh…? ¿EH? ¡NO ABRE!**   
\-  **Eso quería decirte, chico… No habrás olvidado la llave, ¿verdad?** **  
** \-  **¿Llave…?** **  
** Boku levantó la vista hacia donde señalaba el tipo. Era cierto. Había una llave pegada debajo de la mesita.   
- **Hahaha… Vaya faena.**   
\-  **¿CÓMO PRETENDÍAS QUE LO SUPIERA?**   
Caminó con rabia hasta la mesa e intentó escalarla sin éxito. Estaba resbalosa, y ahora era demasiado pequeño para poder tirarla siquiera.    
\-  **Venga, venga. No te sulfures, chico.**   
\-  **Soy Haiboku.** -El niño le dedicó una mirada asesina al guardia.   
- **Oh… Yo soy Gayass, encantado.**   
- **Si, si… Encantado.** -Refunfuñó el albino. - **¿Qué se supone que haré ahora, huh?** **  
** \-  **No te enfades, vamos… Siempre puedes usar la caja.** **  
** \-  **¿Caja?**   
Miró una vez más hacia donde Gayass señalaba, y encontró una cajita dorada. Se acercó hasta ella, y la abrió. Dentro había galletas de formas graciosas como estrellas y corazones. En todas se leía el mismo mensaje. “ _ Cómeme _ ”.   
\-  **Hm… Al menos esto tiene mejor pinta…** -Murmuró agarrando una estrella y examinándola. Después de unos segundos dio un bocado. - **Asumo que esto me hará grand- EEEEEEEEEE.** **  
** Antes de darse cuenta se empezó a hacer más y más grande. Intentó alcanzar la llave, pero era inútil, porque no se detuvo en su altura anterior. Siguió y siguió creciendo hasta que se dio con la cabeza contra el techo. Haiboku soltó un quejido cerrando los ojos.   
\-  **No pasa nada. ¡Coge la llave, chico!** -Gayass gritó con todas sus fuerzas.   
El ahora gigante suspiró y agarró la mesita que ahora parecía de juguete. Apenas podía ver al guardia, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo colocó la llave en el suelo, abriendo las piernas para que pudiese llegar hasta la puerta.   
\-  **¿Ya está abierta?** -Preguntó, cerrando los ojos.   
- **¡Listo!**   
\-  **Vale, y ahora… ¿Cómo me hago pequeño de nuevo?** **  
** \-  **Um… A ver…** -El guardia se calló unos momentos. Haiboku no podía verlo bien, pero asumió que estaba pensando. - **Te has bebido la botella, ¿no?** **  
** \-  **Sí.**   
\-  **Ah… Entiendo…**

\-  **¿Entonces?** **  
** - **¡No hay remedio! ¡Tendrás que quedarte así para siempre!** **  
** - **¿EH?**   
La cara del niño pasó del blanco al azul al rojo en cuestión de segundos. Al principio parecía sorprendido, luego asustado pero al final adoptó una expresión que mezclaba la ira con la tristeza. El guardia se dio cuenta de esto asi que intentó animarlo.   
\-  **Em… Esto… Haha… ¡Oye! ¡Al menos la puerta está abierta ahora! ¡Haha…!**   
Boku cerró los ojos con fuerza.   
\-  **¡NO ME HACE GRACIA! ¡BUAAAA!**   
Y con esto, empezó a gritar mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas como bombas de agua. El guardia empezó a esquivar gota tras gota, pero era imposible cuando la habitación empezaba a llenarse como una piscina.    
\-  **¡EH! ¡CHICO! ¡D-DEJA DE LLORAR!** **  
** - **¡ES HAIBOKUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**   
Gayass salió corriendo como pudo hasta la puerta, pero el agua ascendió tanto que era imposible abrirla ahora.   
\-  **No puede ser…** **  
** \-  **¡AAAAAAAAAH!** **  
** \-  **¡O-Oye! ¡Por favor, para! ¡Voy a ahogarme!** **  
** - **¡QUE TE CALLEEEEEEEES! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!** **  
** El agua ya le llegaba hasta el cuello. Estaba perdido. Iba a morir ahogado si esto seguía así. Hasta que por fin… La vio.   
\-  **¡Haibok…! ¡La bot…!** -Intentaba hablar pero el agua lo hacía difícil. - **¡LA BOTELLA!** **  
** Boku, aún con lágrimas en los ojos bajó la mirada. El guardia idiota se estaba ahogando, pero eso le dio igual. A su lado flotaba la botella de la que bebió antes, ahora llena de sus lágrimas.   
Agarró con dos dedos el cristal y se lo acercó a sus enormes labios. ¿Era mejor que nada, no?    
Cerró los ojos y dio una patada a la puerta. Tampoco quería que el guardia se muriese o algo así, que luego le venía la culpa a él. El agua rápidamente se empezó a colar por el agujero con aspecto de ratonera, y justo entonces para su sorpresa su cuerpo empezó a disminuir de tamaño otra vez.   
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de nuevo era tan pequeño como Gayass. Con el encogimiento había caído dentro de la botella ahora vacía, que servía como un barco para el mar en el que se habían convertidos de sus lágrimas.   
\-  **Vaya…** -Susurró, limpiándose los ojos como la manga. - **No debería haber llorado tanto.** **  
** Y así, entró dentro de la madriguera, que se lo tragó como si fuese un desagüe.

Entró en el País de las Maravillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de cruzar la puerta metido en una botella de cristal, Haiboku de verdad pensaba que el agua se esparciría  y acabaría en el suelo seco. No fue el caso. El mar que había creado con sus lágrimas se extendía hasta el horizonte. ¿Tanto había llorado?   
Suspiró colocándose una mano en la mejilla. El mar estaba revuelto, pero mientras no saliese de aquí estaría a salvo. Al menos… Hasta que necesitase comer.   
No tardó en distraerse con el agua que borboteaba alrededor de la botella transparente. Eso fue hasta que oyó una voz grave cantando una canción que no reconocía. Abrió los ojos, confuso y se incorporó hasta la boca de la botella, buscando de dónde venía esa melodía. Por fin lo encontró. Era un hombre con el pelo de color naranja y la piel bronceada. Navegaba en un barquito junto a otro chico con el pelo marrón.   
\-  **¡Vamos, Dicun! ¡Ya estamos cerca!**   
\-  **S-Sí… Um… ¿Seguro que no queda mucho, Hunter?** ****  
Haiboku levantó una ceja.   
\-  **¿Hunter...?**   
Mirándolos mejor se dio cuenta de cómo el castaño empapado estaba remando hacia un punto en concreto. ¿Tal vez iban a la tierra? ¡Era su oportunidad! Seguro que con esos dos avanzaría mucho más que él solo navegando a la deriva.   
Se incorporó un poco más, y levantó un brazo fuera de su botella.   
- **E-Em… ¡SEÑOR HUNTER! ¡AQUÍ!** -Llamó, pero el sonido de las olas era muy fuerte y parecía que no le oían. - **¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!** ****  
Nada. Se levantó un poco más, a ver si así conseguía hacerse oír pero eso hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y la botella se diera la vuelta por completo. Cuando consiguió sacarla a flote de nuevo, se había llenado de agua, y ahora estaba mojado de los pies a la cabeza.    
Haiboku suspiró con rabia, y volvió a escalar hasta arriba. El mar se había revuelto por completo y ahora tenía que tener cuidado con las enormes olas que podían hacer que se hundiera de nuevo.   
\-  **¡VENGA YA!** -Se quejó dando un golpe con el puño contra el cristal. Casi pierde de nuevo el equilibrio por eso.   
Cuando recuperó la visión se fijó en que el tal Hunter ya no estaba navegando. Se subió a una enorme roca dónde tenía una fogata a la que acercaba las manos. Haiboku, un poco harto de su húmedo transporte se puso de pie encima de la botella, y saltó al mar cayendo de boca.   
Pasó una ola, y lo dejó al lado de la roca, en un suelo de arena mojada.   
\-  **Eh, chaval. Si sigues ahí no te secarás nunca.**   
La voz le retumbó en los oídos. Haiboku levantó sus ojos oscuros y se encontró con el hombre que antes acompañaba al pelirrojo. Estaba corriendo alrededor de la roca por algún motivo.    
\-  **¡Venga! ¡Si quieres estar seco tienes que correr!**   
\-  **… ¿Eh? Eso no tiene sentido...**   
El niño se levantó, y escurrió su vestido como si fuera un paño mojado, pero no pudo hacer mucho más porque en su segunda vuelta Dicun le empujó para que corriese también. Dieron una vuelta, dos, tres… Boku empezaba a marearse.    
¡Era imposible secarse así! Antes de poder abrir la boca para quejarse, una enorme ola los cubrió por completo, volviendo a tirarlo al suelo.   
\-  **Así, así… Muy bien.** -Soltó Hunter, acercando su trasero a la fogata.  
\-  **¿CÓMO QUE BIEN? ¡SEGUIMOS MOJADOS!** ****  
\-  **¿Oh? Quizás no corréis con suficientes ganas.** -Sonrió con sorna el hombre. - **¿Ves? Yo ya estoy seco.** ****  
- **¡Claro! ¡Pero eso es porque…!**   
No pudo explicarse porque otra ola le cubrió entero. Cuando volvió a irse el agua, comenzó a toser un poco harto de estos dos idiotas.    
Levantó la cabeza, retirándose el agua de la cara y entonces lo vio. El conejo. Había salido de esa ola igual que él. Eso es… Con la cara contra la arena.    
El niño con pelo verde se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y ojeó un reloj dorado que traía en su chaqueta.   
\-  **Oh, cielos… Es muy tarde…**   
\-  **¡TÚ!** -Haiboku lo señaló frunciendo el ceño.   
El conejo se giró y su expresión preocupada cambió a una de horror. Antes de que pudiese decirle algo más el conejo empezó a correr hacia un bosque oscuro. Haiboku ni siquiera se despidió de los marineros, y corrió tras él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y… No tenía idea de como llegar a casa así que de cierta forma lo hacía.

 

Corrió, corrió y corrió. La voz cantarina de Hunter y el sonido de las olas hacía rato que habían desaparecido. Ahora estaba dentro del frondoso bosque, sin idea de por dónde había venido ni a dónde debía ir ahora.   
Quizás el conejo estúpido se había escondido en algún sitio. Sí… Tenía que ser eso. Decidió caminar más lento y fijándose en todas partes. ¿Se habría escondido detrás de un árbol…? O quizás dentro de un tronco…   
¡Sí! ¡Había visto un tronco hueco hace nada!   
Haiboku paró en seco y se giró para volver hacia atrás, sin embargo al hacerlo dio un salto del susto y acabó con el culo en el suelo. ¿El motivo? Dos chicos estaban ahí parados, mirándolo con unos ojos vacíos que parecían sin vida. No los esperaba ahí. ¿Le habían estado siguiendo…? ¿Desde hace cuanto?   
\-  **O-Oh…** -Murmuró, levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido. - **Um…**   
Miró de arriba a abajo a los dos. Eran completamente iguales excepto que uno era rubio con flequillo y el otro moreno con melena. Sus ojos rosas lo examinaban, casi juzgándolo. Boku podía sentir como el ambiente se había tensado de pronto.   
Miró a su derecha. Luego a su izquierda. No había nadie más que los gemelos con cara de cadáver. Se acercó lentamente y se fijó en el cuello de la camisa que llevaban, en ellos se leían dos nombres que supuso que serían los de los gemelos.   
\-  **Haku… Y Shota, ¿huh….?** -Murmuró. - **Que nombres tan raros...**   
\-  **Si te crees que somos figuras de cera tienes que pagar una entrada.** -Soltó el moreno con voz monótona, asustando al niño con su frase repentina.   
El rubio siguió.   
\-  **Pero si crees que estamos vivos lo menos que podrías hacer es hablarnos, ¿sabes?** ****  
\-  **¡Es lógico!** -Dijeron a la vez levantando un dedo, mirándose entre ellos y asintiendo como si reafirmasen que tenían razón.   
Boku de nuevo los miró de arriba a abajo, esta vez con algo de desprecio. Desde que había caído de ese agujero raro nada era “lógico”. Se encogió de hombros con un suspiro y se giró.   
\-  **Ya… Bueno… Hasta luego.**   
Comenzó a caminar, pero antes de dar otro paso los gemelos se le pusieron enfrente de nuevo. Eran más altos que él, aunque no demasiado. Aún así Haiboku estaba bastante seguro de que no podría contra ellos dos él solo.   
\-  **Empiezas al revés.**   
\-  **Aja. Lo primero que haces en una visita es darte la mano y presentarte.**   
Los gemelos de tomaron de la mano, e hicieron una reverencia exagerada, después cada uno agarró un brazo del niño, que al principio intentó huir. Acabaron el saludo forzoso con la misma expresión de muerto de antes.   
- **¡Es buena educación!** -Volvieron a hablar a la vez. Empezaban a ponerle nervioso.   
\-  **Buena educación…** -Boku cerró los ojos, manteniendo su paciencia. - **Bien… Soy Haiboku Kinshitsu y estoy siguiendo a un conejo, así que…**   
Intentó pasar al lado de Haku y Shota pero una vez más le bloquearon su camino.   
\-  **¡No puedes irte aún!**   
\-  **¡Acabas de llegar!**   
El albino los intentó ignorar, pero no dejaban de colocarse a su alrededor como un par de moscardones pesados.   
\-  **¡Aaah! ¡Dejadme en paz! Tengo prisa.** -Gritó cuando lo hartaron por fin.   
\-  **¿Prisa? ¿Por qué?** -Preguntó el rubio parpadeando.   
\-  **¡PORQUE ESTOY SIGUIENDO A UN CONEJO!** ****  
\-  **¿Por qué?** -Esta vez habló el moreno.   
- **¿Por qué…? Bueno eso es…** -Se quedó pensando un momento. - **Tenía curiosidad… Por ver qué clase de persona era un niño con orejas de conejo.**   
Los gemelos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.   
\-  **Curiosidad, ¿huuuuh?** ****  
Por fin se apartaron de su camino, pero ahora estaban susurrando cosas. Haiboku entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco.   
\-  **Tiene curiosidad, huh…** -Empezó Haku.   
\-  **Lyel también tenía curiosidad…** ****  
\-  **Aja… Y ya sabes lo que le pasó…**   
- **Pobre Lyel…**   
\-  **¿Qué le pasó?** -Preguntó el niño, acercándose aún más.   
Haku y Shota sonrieron de forma misteriosa y lo miraron de reojo.   
\-  **Oh… No se si te interesaría.**   
\-  **Aha… Estás muy ocupado, ¿no? Quizás otro día…**   
\-  **Um…** -Haiboku frunció el ceño. - **¡UM…! ¡Q-Quizás tenga algo de tiempo! Así que…** **  
** \-  **¿De verdad?** -Los dos dieron un salto de alegría. - **¡Siéntate! ¡Te lo contaremos todo!**

 

Haiboku se sentó en un tronco mientras los gemelos se preparaban para contar su historia.  
\- **_Hace mucho tiempo… Había un lobo malvado, ruin, vago, feo, sucio… En fin ya puedes imaginarlo. Su nombre era Jed. Y era horripilante._** _  
_- ** _Aha… Pues este lobo malvado, ruin, vago, feo, sucio y horripilante un día iba caminando por la playa y se encontró con que empezaba a tener algo de hambre._** **  
**- **_¡Como ya hemos dicho era muy vago!_** -Boku rodó los ojos y hizo un gesto para que siguieran. - ** _Así que lo de trabajar estaba descartado. No tenía dinero para comprar comida ni energía para ganar dinero. Era un bucle infinito. Eso fue… Hasta que se encontró con un cerdito._** ** _  
_**- **¿En la playa?** -Susurró el albino.  
\- **¿Oh? ¿Es tu historia, Haiboku?** -Preguntó Haku parpadeando confuso. Casi parecía que lo decía sin una pizca de sarcasmo.  
\- **Hm… Creo que no. Así que mejor cállate y escucha, ¿vale?** -Soltó Shota. Esa vez sí que sonó hiriente. Boku resopló.  
\- **_Bien, pues el lobo Jed se acercó al cerdito, que se llamaba Lyel, y le dijo con voz grave; “Buenos días, joven cerdito. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo y luego a por algo de comer?”_** -Haku abrió mucho los ojos y se le acercó, añadiendo con un susurro. - **Se lo quería comeeer…** **  
**- **No me digas.**   
Shota prosiguió, asintiendo.  
\- **_Entonces la mamá del cerdito, que era una cerdita mujer de negocios, le dijo que nunca se fiase de un lobo porque eran malos y tontos. Ella lo sabía, porque el mejor amigo de su cerdo esposo era un lobo, ¿sabes?_** **  
**- **... ¿Qué?** -Boku hizo una mueca. - **C-Creo que me he perdido…** **  
**A Haku le pareció dar igual porque levantó los brazos de forma exagerada.  
\- **_¡PERO AÚN ASÍ! El cerdito Lyel se sentía curioso por cómo sería un paseo con alguien así… Y a pesar de los avisos de su madre acabó por ir con él… ¡ENTONCES…!_** ** __  
**- **No me lo digas. Se lo comió.** **  
**Los gemelos se miraron, interrogantes.  
\- **Uh. No.** **  
**- **...Que oscuro, Haiboku…** **  
**- **Claramente era una trampa. El cerdito Lyel tenía un micrófono y trabajaba para la policía, así que se llevaron al lobo a la cárcel.** **  
**El niño se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.  
- **Y… ¿Y qué tiene esto de triste para Lyel…?** -Se atrevió a preguntar.  
- **¡Pues eso es que nunca consiguió casarse con el amor de su vida! Que era un gato, por cierto. Y aún a día de hoy, nada se sabe del paradero de su prometido que…** **  
**Aprovechando que Haku iba a empezar con otra historieta sin sentido, disimuladamente Boku se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia una dirección al azar. Si no lo hacía ahora, se temía que iba a quedarse ahí para siempre.  
Después de dar un par de pasos, las voces de los gemelos desaparecieron. Extrañado, decidió girarse para ver si se habían ido.  
Seguían ahí. Mirándolo. En silencio, y con esos ojos muertos igual que al principio.  
\- **Nos vemos, Alice.**  
\- **Aja… Hasta luego, Alice.**  
Haiboku salió corriendo, sin intentar corregirlos siquiera.

  
Después de correr un rato, empezaba a cansarse. ¿Cómo de grande podía ser este estúpido bosque oscuro? Su respuesta no se hizo de esperar. Pronto, encontró una casita ahí en medio. Su tejado estaba hecho de paja, y parecía bastante bonita. Debía de pertenecer a alguien amable, seguro.    
Entró al jardín frontal de la casa, mirando hacia todas partes. Tenía todo tipo de flores y hasta un huerto bastante bonito. Pero no tenía tiempo para pararse a mirar la flora. ¡Debía pedir direcciones al dueño de la casa! Estaba seguro de que sabría cómo podía volver a casa.    
Y si no, a unas malas podía aprovecharse y quedarse a descansar en esa casita. Sonrió para si mismo pensando en la de dulces que podría gorronear ahí.   
Puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, estiró su vestidito, y caminó hasta la puerta. Levantó la mano lentamente para llamar, pero antes de poder hacer nada esta se abrió y de ella salió alguien que chocó contra él. La persona lo tiró al suelo y acabó encima, con quejidos de dolor. ¡El que se debía de quejar era él que se había dejado la espalda!   
\-  **¡A-Ay…! Jope…** ****  
Espera. Esa voz…   
Haiboku abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos marrones que reconoció en seguida.   
\-  **TÚ.** ****  
Era el conejo. Y esta vez no iba a escaparse.    
Antes de que intentase hacer nada, el albino le agarró de ambas manos y lo plantó contra el suelo como había estado él antes, quedando ahora encima.   
\-  **¡N-NOOOO! ¡LLEGO TARDE! ¡QUÍTATE!** ****  
\-  **¡TE AGUANTAS! ¡ES TU CULPA QUE HAYA CAÍDO AQUÍ! ¡AHORA TIENES QUE LLEVARME A CASA!** ****  
\-  **¡NO PUEDOOOO! ¡LLEGO TARDE!** ****  
\-  **¿TARDE A QUÉ?** ****  
\-  **¡ES MUY TARDEEEEEE! ¡AAAAAH!** ****  
- **¡AAAAAAAAAAH!**   
La escena acabó convirtiéndose en una competición de gritos entre los dos niños. Las orejitas del conejo se encogieron por el ruido, y Haiboku tenía que admitir que era bastante gracioso. Aún así no dejó de gritar.   
Al final, acabaron por cansarse los dos y quedaron en silencio. Mirándose. El humano con rabia, y el conejo con miedo.   
- **… ¿Cómo te llamas?** ****  
\-  **¿Eh?** -El conejo de pelo verde parpadeó un par de veces. - **K-Kage…**   
\-  **Bien. Kage. Vas a llevarme a casa. Sin excusas.** ****  
\-  **¿Eh…? ¿Eeeeeh? ¡N-Ni hablar!** ****  
\-  **¿Haaaa? ¿Cómo que ni hablar?** ****  
Kage cerró los ojos.   
\-  **¡E-Es imposible! Si quieres volver a casa tienes que hablar con la reina.** ****  
\-  **¿Oh? Entonces llévame hasta la reina. No veo el problema.** ****  
- **P-Pero…**   
Haiboku suspiró. Se levantó por fin y sacudió la tierra de su vestido.   
\-  **¡Bien! ¡Si no quieres llevarme a casa…! ¡Ahí te quedas!** -Soltó, sacándole la lengua y entrando a su casa, dando un portazo tras de sí.   
Kage se le quedó mirando desde el suelo unos minutos.   
\-  **¡E-Eh! ¡Espera!** -Llamó, levantándose de pronto.   
\-  **¿Hmmmm...?** -Boku abrió, sacando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.   
\-  **Esto… Um… Esa… Esa es mi casa, ¿sabes?** -Murmuró, señalando la puerta.   
Boku no respondió, y dio otro portazo.   
El pobre conejito estaba perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

Haiboku merodeaba por la casa del conejo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Ese maldito…! ¡Roedor! Tenía un saloncito, una cocina… Oh su habitación estaba arriba. Pensaba arruinar toda su ropa estúpida. ¡Así aprendería a no ayudarlo!   
Subió lentamente y entró al cuarto pintado de verde. Tenía muchas plantas en los balcones. Era casi lindo.   
\-  **A ver, a ver… Unas tijeritas…** -Rebuscó en su tocador, y abriendo cajones encontró una caja de galletas. Se parecían mucho a las que le ofreció Gayass hace unas horas. Incluso tenían “Cómeme” escritas en ellas. Haiboku miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. - **Bueno… Está mal desobedecer, ¿no?**   
Y con una sonrisita traviesa dio un bocado a la primera que cogió. Un gran error.

 

Kage esperaba en la puerta de su propia casa, con ambas manos en las mejillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora…? ¡Le habían robado su casa! ¡En sus propias narices! En algún momento ese niño tendría que salir, ¿no? .. ¿NO?   
\-  **¡Aaaah! ¡Por favor! ¡Sal de mi casa!** -El conejo se levantó y empezó a aporrear la puerta.   
Entonces oyó un ruido. Y lo siguiente que vio en su cara fue un zapato negro gigante que lo lanzó a varios metros contra el suelo.    
\-  **Oh, cielos…** -La voz de Boku retumbó por toda la casa.   
Se había hecho gigante, y ahora era imposible salir. Con sus enormes piernas había destrozado todo el piso inferior y tirado los muebles al exterior. Su cabeza, que chocaba con el techo veía el cuarto de Kage desde arriba, que ahora estaba en un estado totalmente ruinoso. Eso le pasaba por ser un antipático idiota. O al menos eso pensó el niño.   
\-  **¡M-MI CASA!**   
\-  **Oops… Jeje.**   
Era muy divertido oír los gritos del conejo, pero tenía que serlo aún más verlo. Abrió un par de ventanas y se asomó para ver la cara de horror de Kage, sin embargo ya no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido…? La respuesta no se hizo de esperar.   
\-  **¡E-Es horrible, Hunter…! ¡Haz algo!**   
\-  **¿¡HUNTER!?** -Y sí. Ahí estaba ese hombre de nuevo. El de pelo naranja con ropas de marinero, fumando de una pipa. El conejo idiota lo había traído por algún motivo. Probablemente para intentar sacarlo de la casa. - **Hah… Buena suerte con eso…**   
El hombre examinó su zapato unos momentos y parecía estar dudando de qué hacer. Kage por su parte estaba desesperado, mirando todos los muebles y macetas que habían acabado regados por su jardín.   
\-  **Oh, no… Oh mi Aloe Vera…** -A Haiboku se le escapó una risita. El conejo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - **¡TÚ! ¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA!**   
\-  **¿MI CULPA?** -Los brazos de Haiboku se movieron, ofendidos. A Kage por un momento le pareció que iba a aplastarlo. En cambio simplemente lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo subió hasta la altura de sus ojos. - **¡ES TU CULPA QUE YO ESTÉ AQUÍ PARA EMPEZAR!** **  
** Los gritos parecían una rafaga de viento en su cara. Antes de que se quedase sordo, Boku lo puso en el suelo de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos. La verdad es que se veía bastante gracioso así.   
\-  **Tranquilo, Kage… Puedo ayudarte con el problema de tu monstruo.** -Hunter le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.    
\-  **¿¡Monstruo!? ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un niño!**   
Hunter lo ignoró.   
\-  **¡Quemaremos la casa!**   
- **¿¡QUÉ!?**   
Los dos niños gritaron. El primero temiendo por su pobre casa y el otro por su vida.   
\-  **¡Es fácil! ¡Sólo tenemos que hacer un fueguito y que el humo lo asuste!** **  
** Antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo más, Hunter empezó a coger los muebles esparcidos por el jardín y a tirarlos contra la pared para formar una fogata con la madera.   
\-  **¡N-NO! ¡MIS MUEBLES!** -Kage intentó detenerlo, pero de un manotazo cayó al suelo una vez más.   
\-  **Venga tranqui… Pásame la plantita esa, anda.** **  
** \-  **¡NO! ¡NI DE BROMA!**   
Era inútil. El pelirrojo no atendía a razones. Ahora incluso estaba arrancando paja del techo para incendiarla. El conejo se quedó ahí parado, viendo como todas sus cosas estaban siendo destrozadas y aplastadas unas contra otras. Eso fue hasta que el “monstruo” lo agarró de nuevo hasta colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos.   
- **¡ESCUCHA, CONEJO! ¡SI SALGO ARDIENDO TÚ LO HARÁS CONMIGO!** -Haiboku parecía bastante alterado. Sobre todo ahora que Hunter había creado una llamita con su dedo sin problema ninguno.   
- **¡T-Tranquilo! ¡Um…!** -Kage miró alrededor. - **Oh… ¿Qué tal si comes una zanahoria? Probablemente encogerás de nuevo… Um… Creo.** **  
** \-  **¿”** **_Crees_ ** **”?** **  
** - **Um…** **  
** \-  **Vale.** -Haiboku extendió la otra mano hasta su huerto y arrancó de cuajo varias zanahorias.    
\-  **Mi huerto…** -Se quejó el conejo. Entonces, Boku le ofreció una.   
\-  **Venga, come.**   
\-  **… ¿Eh…?** **  
** - **Come.** -Repitió. - **Si es venenosa morirás primero.**   
\-  **¿EH?**   
\-  **¡COME!** **  
** - **¡V-V-VOY!**   
El chico examinó unos momentos la zanahoria antes de darle un bocado. Haiboku lo puso en el suelo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su tamaño disminuyó. Se hizo tan pequeño que incluso lo perdió de vista.   
\-  **¡Funciona!** -Y con eso le dio un gran bocado a otra. Pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a disminuir una vez más.

 

Antes de que Hunter incendiara todo, consiguió salir de la casa, lo cual fue algo difícil esta vez porque era del tamaño de un centavo. En cuanto salió se encontró con el conejo, que tiraba del pantalón del pelirrojo para pararlo. Si ya era complicado antes, ahora siendo tan pequeñito era imposible.  
\- **Oh… Sigues vivo.** -Bromeó el albino.  
\- **¡N-No tiene gracia…! Mi casa…** -Lloriqueó Kage.  
\- **Bueno. Ahora tendrás tiempo para llevarme a MI casa, ¿eh?**  
- **¿Tiempo…? ¡OH, NO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO! ¡LLEGO TARDE! ¡MUY TARDE!** -Miró su reloj dos o tres veces, y soltó al marinero.  
Después de eso, salió corriendo hacia la distancia.  
\- **Otra vez…** -Suspiró Haiboku. - **Que conejo tan pesado…**   
Y empezó a perseguirlo de nuevo.

 

Corrió tras el conejo un buen trecho, y justo cuando pensó que lo había perdido, lo encontró una vez más.    
Estaba ahí parado entre unas plantas mirando hacia arriba. Sin decir nada, Haiboku se acercó a su lado y miró dónde él.   
\-  **Um… ¿Flores?** -Kage no respondió. - **¿Te gustan las flores?** **  
** El conejo de pelo verde lo miró de reojo, luego volvió a apartar la mirada y asintió tímidamente.   
\-  **Me gustan.**   
\-  **Oh…** -Boku se fijó en la que miraba él. - **Es muy bonita. No sabía que las rosas naranjas existían.**   
El conejo asintió y la señaló.   
- **Sí que existen… Pero... Esto parece una rosa blanca pintada con polen…** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? ¿Las flores pueden maquillarse?** **  
** \-  **No seas bobo...** -Kage frunció el ceño. - **Claro que no pueden. Ni siquiera pueden hablar.**   
\-  **¿Cómo que no?**   
De repente y sin esperarlo la flor se movió. Tenía rostro y parecía ofendido. Los dos niños empezaron a gritar y se abrazaron del susto. Mientras, el resto de flores que rodeaban el jardín empezaron a reír.   
\-  **Podemos hablar perfectamente. Eso es… Si hay alguien interesante con quién hacerlo.**   
Esta vez habló un narciso pequeño con los ojos rasgados. Kage y Boku se miraron, confusos.   
\-  **Naoki, no seas grosero…** -La rosa se acercó un poco a los niños. - **¿Estáis bien? Se os ve perdidos.**   
\-  **Oh… Yo… Llegaba… Llegaba tarde… Pero...** -Se atrevió a murmurar el conejo.   
\-  **¿Eeeeh? ¿Ya te vas?** -Algunas florecillas empezaron a hablar entre ellas.   
\-  **Ehe… Ehehe… P-Puedo quedarme un poco más… Hehehe…**   
Haiboku rodó los ojos y se acercó a la rosa naranja.   
\-  **Disculpe, señor Rosa… Um… ¿Podría indicarme cómo crecer...?** **  
** \-  **Mi nombre es Bike.** -La flor rió suavemente, y se giró para untarse en las hojas un poco de polen que tenía en una pila. - **Por supuesto… Para crecer suele funcionar el abono.** **  
** - **¿Abono?** -Haiboku puso una cara extraña. - **Lo siento, pero… Tiene que haber otra manera…**   
\-  **¿Otra manera?** -El narciso que se llamaba Naoki se cruzó de brazos. O más bien de hojas. - **Huh… Sois un poco extraños. ¿Qué clase de flor sois vosotros dos?** **  
** El pobre albino parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Clase de flor? ¡Obviamente él era un humano! ¡No una flor! Se giró hacia el conejo que estaba riendo con un grupo de geranios. Carraspeó y le señaló con la cabeza a la rosa y el narciso.   
\-  **Conejo… Um… ¿Qué clase de flor somos?** **  
** \-  **¿Clase de flor? Uh… ¿Nosotros?** -Kage se rascó la cabeza. - **Uh… Somos… Uh… Humanis… Kage.**   
\-  **¡Eh…! ¡Eso es! Yo soy Humanis… Haiboku. Eso es.** **  
** \-  **¿Humanis Kage y Haiboku?** -Las flores se miraron entre ellas, con confusión. ¿No había colado? - **Desde luego sois una pareja curiosa… ¿Cómo es vuestro jardín…? ¿O acaso sois flores silvestres?**   
\-  **¿Silvestres? ¡Claro que no!** -Kage parecía mucho más ofendido que Boku.   
\-  **¿Habéis visto sus pétalos? ¡Son muy raros!** -Una margarita agarró las faldas del albino que se cubrió como pudo. El conejo intentó tapar su visión con las manos, poniéndose nervioso.   
- **¡Este ni siquiera huele!** -Esta vez un lirio olisqueó el pelo de Kage.   
\-  **Y sus hojas… Son muy frágiles.** -Comentó Naoki esbozando una sonrisita malévola y dándole golpecitos a los brazos del conejo.    
\-  **¡Eso es porque NO somos flores!** -Soltó Haiboku, dirigiendose a Naoki el narciso, frunciendo el ceño.   
\-  **¡AHA! ¡LO SABÍA!** -Naoki miró a Bike, preocupado. - **Lo sabía.. No son más que Senecio Vulgaris.**   
Todas las flores junto a Kage soltaron un sonido de sorpresa con un tono de ofensa.   
\-  **¿”Vulgaris”?** -Los ojos oscuros de Haiboku daban miedo en esos momentos.   
- **Básicamente nos ha llamado mala hierba.** -Susurró el conejo.   
\-  **¿HUH? ¿MALA HIERBA? ¡NO SOMOS MALA HIERBA!**   
Las flores empezaron a susurrar entre ellas. Ninguna tenía nada bueno que decir sobre los dos niños de hecho los rumores rápidamente escalaron en insultos directos.   
\-  **Definitivamente son mala hierba.** **  
** \-  **¿Qué dirían si no?** **  
** \-  **¡Oh cielos mira al de cabello blanco! ¡Está enfermo!** **  
** \-  **¡Nos van a contagiar a todos!**   
- **¡Que se vayan! ¡Tenemos que hacer que se vayan!** **  
** Haiboku agarró la mano del conejo. Antes de que Bike los intentara impalar con sus espinas, salió corriendo de ese jardín de flores locas.

  
\-  **¡Flores estúpidas! ¡Si fuera grande las arrancaría todas! ¡AAAAGH!**   
Kage tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.   
\-  **Eran tan bonitas…**   
\-  **Ya, bueno… No es nuestra culpa que sean unas chungas, ¿sabes?** **  
** Se hizo es silencio entre ellos dos. Ya estaban bastante lejos del jardín de las flores así que no había necesidad de seguir con las manos unidas. Haiboku lo soltó pero no apartó la mirada de su rostro.   
\-  **Ugh…** **  
** \-  **Um… Eras… Eras Kage, ¿verdad?** **  
** - **Sí. Tú, um… Haiboku, ¿no?**   
\-  **Puedes decirme Boku.**   
\-  **Ah, um… Vale.**   
\-  **Sí...**   
Más silencio. El conejo suspiró y miró su reloj. Horriblemente tarde.   
- **Querías… Volver a casa, ¿no?** **  
** \-  **Es lo único que quiero.**   
Kage levantó la mirada hacia los ojos oscuros del niño.   
\-  **Bueno yo… No puedo ayudarte. Para volver a casa tienes que hablar con la reina.** -Volvió a apartar la mirada, un poco avergonzado. - **Y… Um… Bueno. Da la casualidad de que yo tengo que ir a verla. Um… Si prometes que no me harás tardar…** **  
** \-  **¿Me llevarías contigo?** -Haiboku sonrió ampliamente. El conejo sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.   
\-  **Em… Um… Sí.**   
\-  **¡Genial! ¡Entonces me encantará trabajar contigo, Kage!** **  
** El albino le ofreció una mano. Kage lo miró atentamente unos segundos y se la dio con otra sonrisa.   
\-  **Sí… Lo mismo digo Haiboku.**


End file.
